New Year
by Harley-Cat
Summary: An old fic I wrote last year. Slight Ivy/Harley. Reviews very appreciated!


Gotham could be miserably cold during December. The sky itself was constantly riddled with damp snowflakes, dropping down towards the Earth like tiny comets. For Ivy, it was always a major downer exiting the comforts of her warm hideout and stepping out into the frigidness of the freezing world.

Her latest plant creation required at least five minutes of cold air in order for it to thrive. So, Ivy stood outside for five minutes, pot in hand, a scowl on her face. Really, she was glad to have escaped from the wretched asylum before Christmas reared its head: it was always harder to escape during the holidays. She had found a relatively safe location to hide out from Batman at this abandoned shack at the edge of the city.

And of course, just as she had been settling down and getting ready for a nice quiet holiday, who should show up but Harley, sniffling and pouting after yet another little 'fight' with her Puddin'. Apparently, Harley hadn't laughed at a certain joke that the horrible clown had specifically composed for Batman. Joker threw Harley around the room for a few hours and then decided that kicking her out in the cold would be the best form of discipline. Even as she stood in the freezing wind, Ivy felt sharp, pure hate for the clown consume her like heat.

Ivy raised her head and listened to the screams of the wind and it blew savagely about. Any crunch of twigs, any slightest footstep in the snow could be Batman searching for them. Ivy knew that he was on their trail, even in this horrid weather. The Bat never seemed to sleep and Ivy knew that all the rest of her days, she would feel his piercing stare.

The plant seemed stable now, rising on its stem with the eagerness of a child learning to walk. Ivy inhaled deeply and walked back towards the door, ready to escape from the icy harsh winds of the outside world. The door opened and closed and it was as if a blanket of heat engulfed her body, soothing her from the callous sting of chilly air.

She set the pot down and sank into her favorite chair, bringing her chin to rest on her knee like she used to do when she was a young girl. She sat there briefly, listening to the sounds of the wind outside as it blew against the walls of their hideout. Somehow, it was comforting.

Looking up, Ivy turned her focus on the calendar that Harley had clumsily hung on the wall with a sticker. It read _December 31_.

"December 31…that means its New Year's eve…"

She just noticed it now. Harley hadn't been there during Christmas to remind her. Harley had apparently spent Christmas with the clown and probably was still moping too much at being kicked out that she forgot about New Years.

Ivy got up and looked at the clock. _11:49_. In mere minutes, it would cease to be wretched December. Already, as she glanced out the window, she could see fireworks beginning to furiously light up the sky. She hadn't really noticed them earlier.

_Harley likes fireworks…why isn't she here?_

Ivy walked slowly down the narrow hall towards their bedroom. Since the weather was freezing particularly at night, she and Harley had been sharing a bed, huddling together to protect themselves from the chilly grasp of the winter air.

Correct in her guess as to where Harley was, Ivy found her friend curled up in the bed, fast asleep. The time on the clock was _11:54_.

Leaning over Harley's sleeping figure, Ivy studied her face. Asleep, Harley was nothing less than adorable: her peach-pink cheek pressed gently on the pillow, her eyes shut tightly, a small bit of drool coming from her mouth as she breathed softly. Near her closed eye, a small, curving cut was healing slowly thanks to the salve that had been applied to it. There were so many bruises…so many wounds that riddled the poor girl's body and emotions…some that she wasn't really even aware of. True, she rarely expressed them to Ivy and lately she had made _some_ effort to change her views on her boyfriend, but asleep, Ivy saw that she had become a defenseless little girl again, immature and clingy.

_11:57._ The roar of fireworks were really beginning to expand outside now. Harley shifted a little at the sounds, but continued to slumber, completely oblivious to the world.

Ivy reached forward slowly and stroked her friend's cheek. Three minutes until a new month, a new year of raising plants and looking after her hapless friend. Ivy was indeed frustrated with the harlequin at her constant, obsessive devotion to an abusive freak, but deep down, she couldn't help but look forward to the moments that lay ahead with a sort of disgusted longing.

Harley moaned softly and opened her eyes slowly, seeing the green woman that leaned over her and gazed at her tenderly.

"Red…what's those noises? Are the police after us again?"

"No, Harl. Its fireworks. Its New Year's Eve remember?"

The sleepy blonde blinked and yawned. "Fireworks…? I didn't know it was New Year's…"

She tried to keep her eyes open but it was as if they were weighed with cement. Presently, she closed them again and began to drift back off to sleep.

"Happy…holidays, Red," she murmured drowsily as her consciousness slipped back into the haze where her beloved Joker laughed and rocked her in his arms, kissing and nipping playfully at her cheeks.

_12:00_. The clock rang loudly and the sound of fireworks thundered even louder than the icy bellow of the wind. It was no longer bitter December; it was January, a time of preparing for spring and when all the past year's troubles and pain faded into the dust.

Ivy sighed contently. She and Harley were both okay for now and Batman still hadn't caught them. That was all that really mattered.

Timidly, she bent over and gently kissed Harley's warm forehead, glad that the girl was with her for now. It was a new year, a new start and a new chance for Harley to abandon the clown for good.

She kissed Harley's forehead again. "Happy New Year's, baby," she whispered quietly in the dim gloom of the bedroom.

And just like that, the air didn't seem cold anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Howdy do, readers! I know it's been a while since I've uploaded a story so don't hate me! (Ducks for cover)

_Bit of trivia, I wrote this fic last year and I've been sort of been putting off posting it. Well, here it is at last and surprise, surprise, it's a Harley/Ivy fic. What can I say? I love writing them. Of course, Joker/Harley is always going to be my one true pairing, but it's always nice to explore Harley's sisterly relationship with Ivy;)_

_So yeah, my stories have slowed down because of school. Hopefully I'll have time to write more as I get more used to it so watch the web!_

_Best wishes to all my reviewers._

_-CAT_


End file.
